Hetalia Del Oeste
by Stone.Corp
Summary: Para cierto asiatico Fan mio,una historia tal como lo dice el titulo lo dice Hetalia en el oeste.


Bueno eh de decirles antes que nada que esta historia es bastante LOL, espero que mientras lean no se sientan ofendido/as o algo por el estilo.

Hetalia:no es de mi propiedad.

Comentarios finales: esta historia fue echa a petición de cierto asiático. Y por que me gusto la idea jeje.

Ya advertidos pueden continuar leyendo…

* * *

**HETALIA DEL OESTE**

* * *

autora:Todo esto se desarrolla en medio del gran y conocido salvaje oeste donde solo esos matorrales que dan vueltas, pues dan vueltas ¿no?, si van por hay girando y girandose ensimisma viendo el matorral girar-¿eh? a si vemos a uno dirigirse al norte en donde se encuentra una taberna, mas a lo lejos se ve llegar a dos viajeros, los cuales uno viene montado en su noble corcel mientras su acompañante viene siguiéndole los pasos.

En cuanto llegan ala taberna el joven rubio baja de su corcel, dirigiéndose a su acompañante pronuncia las siguientes palabras:

-eh toris, deja bien amarrados al caballo y a tu burro ^^

-¡¡no le diga burro!!es un caballo enano traído de las indias marías ,Iván!!

-es un burro ¬¬...

-Ihooo, Ihooo-se oye relinchar al "caballo".

-wuaaa verdad que eres un hermoso caballo de la india-(lo abraza)

-¬¬U-se dirige hacia la taberna.

Abriendo las dos puertas entra siendo seguido por Toris, su fiel acompañante barbilampiño, empieza a retorcerse conforme camina su gran bigote negro causante de gran intimidación hacia el y orgullo suyo.

Dirigiéndose hacia la barra se acerca al francés que esta coqueteando con una dulce dama, el le hace caso omiso su presa se encuentra del otro lado ,bailando divirtiendo a otros en cuanto vio como o todos gritaban emocionados ante esa danza, no pudo dejar de verla, esta es su segunda vez, viene decidido a todo.

Obtendrá lo que desea, un poco de diversión, alcohol, y por que no a alguien a quien llevar ala cama.

-mesero.

-¬¬, no soy el mesero sabe, soy el dueño dela taberna.

-yo le digo como yo quiera-empieza a formarse un aura oscura a su alrededor haciendo temblar al francés-ahora venga acérquese a mi

-wi ¿que es lo que necesita el joven caballero?-dirigiéndose a el, mientras empieza a jugar con su barbilla.

- necesito diversión

-¿diversión?-deja de limpiar el vaso que traía en la mano (n/a ohh ese vaso apareció de la nada)-se refiere a esa "diversión".

-si ^^

-ohh pues mire esta de suerte en estos momentos, mis queridas doncellas bailaran el rítmico y adorable cancán.

-ya si después, quiere ir a tercera base pues bueno-haciendo seña de dinero-se puede arreglar después.

-Toris…-dirigiéndose a el.

-si Iván - entregándole una pistola, sacando la suya también.

-mire-empezando a jugar con la pistola-no estoy de humor para bromas así que es de a grapa o…-dispara hacia un lado de Francia, rompiendo una botella a su paso.

-Oh si ya entendí, ¡¡ya entendí!!

De esa manera Rusia, ya con unas chelas en mano y con Toris cargándole las botanas y su propia bebida, se sientan cerca de las cortinas en donde aparecerán las hermosas señoronas.

-ugh esta cerveza no me gusta –dice Toris empezando a observar esa bebida.

Rusia se queda viéndola por leves instantes para después tomársela-estaba muy buena ^^.

-¡¡mi cerveza!!-dice con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Toris no seas apático, ¡mesero! ¡Aquí necesitamos más cerveza!!-empieza a gritar llamando la atención de los demás.

-padre no creo que deberías de dejarte llamar así –responde Canadá.

-tu padre ¿yo?

-si usted es mi padre…se lo he dicho un millón de veces.

-eso no es verdad nunca eh conocido a ningún hijo, además por una extraña razón te pareces al imbécil del sheriff, y ¿como te llamas?

-Ca-na-da, se lo he repetido…

-si, si ándale hijo, ve con el rubio bigotudo a dejarle sus chelas.

-¿a mi novia?

-¿tienes novia?

-si, si tengo ¬¬, se la presente ayer.

-¡mi hijo a crecido tan rápido!-lo dice mientras lo abraza-¿como dices que te llamas?

-…, iré a dejar las bebidas padre…-dirigiéndose ala mesa en donde Lituania y Rusia se encontraban sentados.

-¡cervezas que aparecen!-dice Lituania.

-ejem fui yo...-señalandose.

-a usted, gracias ¿puede traernos mas papitas?

-si claro.

Toris observa las cervezas y ve que por fin hay de su gusto, tomando algunas y poniéndolas en un lugar cerca de el.

-ya estoy empezando a aburrirme-presionando demasiado la cerveza y rompiéndola.

-no han de tardar-empezando a sentir la presión en el aire.

-mas vale o si no…

Y con ustedes las mas hermosas bailarinas del reino de fairytopia

(N/a: acercandoce a Francia no estamos en la serie de barbie ¬¬-

Francia si claro, perdón no se como me confundí

Autora: ….

Se oye a un América gritar: fue por que ayer las estabas viendo con uk!,

Francia: maldito uk, ya me esta pegando sus fetiches subnormales…

Autora: ¬¬ continúen… y usa regresa a donde debes de estar kea ti no te toca aun

Usa: uhh que aburrido ya es hora de que salga ¡el Hero! [Pose de Hero].

Francia, autora: ¬¬ -empujándolo detrás de escena)

Francia: como decía, y con nosotros las hermosas bailarinas del pueblo hetare!-se oyen aplausos de parte del publico y Francia abre el telón, lo que nadie se esperaba es que entre las bailarinas se encontrara el banquero uk y el medico asiático, completamente ebrios bailando.

-chan, chan, chan, chan, chan, chan, chan-empieza a cantar un ebrio uk, mientras empezaba a alzar las piernas al compas de la música.

-si, chan, chan aru!!-siguiendo la música.

-pero que demonios-empieza a decir un colérico Hong Kong-¡aniki!

-déjalo Hong Kong, eso le pasa por apostar al partido perdedor, mis cálculos siempre son exactos-dice mientras empieza a jalarse el bigote-pero ala vez te comprendo esto en verdad es traumático…-.-||

-si aniki, mas, mas ea, ea-empieza a apoyar corea.

-Esto no hubiese pasado si no hubiéramos ido ala pelea de pollos-dice sobándose las sienes y no hubiese ido a acompañar a Taiwán por bebidas-golpea la mesa-lo hubiera ayudado.

-jajajajajajajajajajaja esto no hubiese pasado si hubiesen apostado por los poderosos pollos del gran Prusia-dice mientras intenta emborrachar a su pollo ganador-bebe amiguito te lo haz ganado.

-pio!!-asintiendo.

-si yo también lo se, ¡soy genial!

-pio…

-pollo ¡tu eres el único que me amas!!-lo empieza a abrazar.

Hong-Kong y Japón:…

-ya esta ebrio

-si

-ea, ea-continua corea.

Gran cantidad de los clientes, se han quedado impresionados ante tal osadía por parte de ellos en especial por el banquero, justo en el momento en que muchos ya habían empezado a tomar fotografías entra el sheriff usa.

-hi, ¡hi! ¡Aquí llegando el Hero del pueblo defensor de los fuertes y débiles!!-empieza a observar que muchos lo ignoran-hee pues que pasa, que es mas importante que ver llegar y saludar a su she…uk!! ¿Que haces vestido así?

-chan, chan, chan mis morlacos murieron.

-al igual que los dólares de este pobre chino también aru.

-O.O ¿están bailando por comida?

-no América-san están bailando por que no solo perdieron su dinero en la apuesta si no que mientras estaban tomando, dijeron que como pago también bailarían

-¿ya estaban borrachos?

-si América-san-Se da un golpe en la frente mientras empieza a asentir negativamente-Prusia san los invito a las peleas de gallos sin ser los únicos en saber que pelearían los pollos de prussia-san,por lo que de cierta manera fueron estafados ,mientras los hacia beber de mas.

Eh disculpe mucho esta pequeña intromisión entre las mujeres,de ese par de idiota…-empieza a decir francia en forma de disculpa enfrente del rubio mostachón negro.

-lo quiero a el-dice señalando a china.

Toris: O_O

Francia:D-disculpe.. Creo que no entendí

-lo he dicho lo quiero a el-dice mientras señala a china empezando a desvestirse provocativamente y Uk ha empezado a utilizar una barra paralela para el tubo mientras canta el himno nacional ingles.

-al banquero?

-el es mío, idiota Francia-dice mientras empieza a acercarse cada vez mas a uk.

-No,al chino

-bueno es que…

-entonces lo tomare por la fuerza-sonriendo-aun así aquí esta su dinero-tendiéndole un manojo de dólares.

-claro,claro-mientras observa el manojo de billetes-lo que usted desee, no interferiré ni nada-dirigiéndose ala parte trasera de la taberna.

-disculpen señores deberían de dejar de hacer eso están asustando ala clientela-exclama Canadá intentando parar el desnudo de china.

Es cuando se comienzan a oir ruidos de protesta negando la exposición del canadiense, saliendo abucheos y botellas voladoras en dirección a Canadá, llegándole una y tirándolo dejándolo completamente noqueado.

-uk no quieres ir a mi casa-dice usa empezando a babear al ver a su amante de esa forma.

-¿no estamos ya en casa?-pronuncia un desorientado uk.

-no-dice agarrándolo y bajándolo dela barra, escuchándose abucheos de parte de los que estaban viendo el espectáculo de uk.

-entonces ¿por que estoy vestido así?

-jajajajajajajaja ¡¡el honorable sheriff tiene fetiches de cosplayar a su amante!!-dice continuando emborrachando a sus pollos encontrándose la mayoría ya tirados o en las puertas de la muerte por intoxicación.

- haz acertado pruddia debiste de a verlo visto el jueves ,me vistió de enf…-su boca es tapada por la mano de usa.

-¡me voy!, honorables ciudadanos sigan con la diversión y ya saben su Hero estará cuando lo necesite. Siendo completamente ignorado otra vez.

Por otro lado el rubio mostachón estaba ala espera de que el chino estuviera en prendas intimas para lo, viendo como Toris a había empezado a coquetear con una de las bailarinas que dejaron su puesto al ver que el chino y el ingles acaparaban toda la atención.

-ahora lo ultimo-aru!!-quitándose las medias y lanzándoselas al publico!!.

-exacto ahora-exclama Rusia tomando al chino y huyendo rápidamente con el –kolkolkolkolkolkol.

Se escucha en la taberna un silencio absoluto, regresando el matorral para pasar enfrente de ellos.

-¿ah?-habla hk.

-¿que fue eso?-exclama un confundido Japón.

-¿linda ,tu viste eso?-pregunta toris a su acompañante.

-si,jijijiji el rubio guapo se llevo al chino exhibicionista.

-¡no¡, ¡se llevaron a mi nii-san! Y como hermano mayor debí de haberlo protegido!!

-no eres el hermano mayor nii-san-exclama japon

-eso no importa debemos de salvarlo que tal si intenta pedir recompensa o lo descuartiza-dice Hong Kong.

-no lo ara-Toris bebe mas de su cerveza-lo mas seguro es que lo lleve a un motel y lo vio..-siente miradas acusadoras hacia si.

-tu...Como sabes…

-jijijijijiji es por que es el compañero del rubio y por que su compañero le pago al dueño por alguien a quien llevarse ala cama.

-que!!!-se olle gritar por todo el bar.

-donde esta ese Francia estúpido-exclama Japón esta vez ya eufórico, empezándose a remangar las manos.

-c-creo que lo vi salir afuera del bar-dice tímidamente letonia.

Así los tres asiáticos después de amordazar y medio golpear Toris para preguntarle todo lo que les serviría de información para la salvación de su hermano…nah fue para robarle y recuperar lo que el borracho de su hermano perdió, fueron en busca del francés llevándolos a los dos a rastras hasta el limite del pueblo para después amarrarlos y ponerlos en unas estacas.

-hay se quedan hasta que encontremos a mi hermano-exclama Japón.

-¡¡soy demasiado hermoso para tostarme aquí!!Bajadme!!-intentando zafarse de la estaca donde se encuentra amarrado.

-no ¬_¬-responde hk.

-ahora a buscar a mi hermano, pero en donde-rascándose la cabeza korea.

-y que tal si empiezan en el único hotel del pueblo-interroga Toris.

-….-silencio por parte de todos.

-corramos-dice hong kong

-si-al unisonó.

Así dirigiéndose al horizonte a un hotel desconocido para ellos, Hong Kong fue el primero en entrar seguido de Corea rompiendo la puerta y corriendo en dirección hacia las habitaciones, mientras un Japón empezaba a pagar los destrozos de sus hermanos como siempre.

-aquí no esta-abriendo una

-aquí tampoco-abriendo otra

-ni aquí-asomándose a otra-hola preciosa como estas?-saludando a una jovencita acostada en la cama de esa habitación.

-kyaaa largo!!-lanzándole una almohada

-sumimasen-exclama Japón jalando a corea para seguir la búsqueda.

Llegan a una puerta en donde hong Kong se ha detenido estático, sin decir una palabra se acercan para escuchar gemidos detrás de ella.

-ahhh-aru-se escucha.

-mi Yao-se escucha susurrar.

-ehh ¿es aniki?-pregunta Japón.

-si creo que lo es ¬/¬-intentando abrir Corea la puerta pero es detenido por Japón.

-a-aniki TT_TT ¡¡no me dejes solito!!-Hong Kong comienza a sollozar arañando la puerta.

El ruido de la nada se detiene, apareciendo en la puerta Yao .

-ni hao-aru!!-los saluda-les presento a mi amante-aru-dice señalando a Iván.

-…..-conmoción total.

-ahora será parte de la familia-aru!!así que no se preocupen después iremos a casa, ahora adiós!!-les cierra la puerta en la cara.

-…..-shock.

Fin ¿?

Francia:y que paso conmigo!!-estando aun amarrado

Autora:pos no se ya se termino.

Toris: ;o;

Autora: (se va)

France:que alguien nos baje!!

Hong Kong,japon,korea:como que haci se termino!!

China: ¬_¬ si es cierto-aru como lo aceptaría haci de fácil al que me violo.

Autora : por que yo lo digo ¬.¬ no se revelen personajes.

China: me quejare con la sociedad protectora de asiáticos aru!!

Autora :… pero Rusia te ama!!

China:ah aru O///O

Rusia:si ^^ -abrazandolo.

China:kyaaa aru!!.

Autora:… ire mejor a bajar a francia y a toris ,alguien que me ayude??

Korea:yo ¡

Japón: (se les une)

Hong Kong:aniki!! TT__TT

Ahora si es el fin!!

Reviews,comentarios?,todo se les agradece y gracias por leer este fic bastante lol ,todo por el asiático admirador mío.

¡¡Saludos!!


End file.
